Love Affair
by Love and Happiness
Summary: They say you never know what you have until it's gone. Too bad Arnold Had to learn that the hard way. H&A Love...but what's love without a little drama? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Gone:

Disclaimer : I don't own Hey Arnold *Sigh* If only I did though

Helga's POV

As I lay in bed after another night of interrupted sleep I can't help but wonder what you're doing right now. I look at the clock that reads 5:36 am and I smile because I know that in just a few hours I will get to see him once again. It still amazes me how close we have become over the years and even though I'm happy that we're friends I can't help but want to be than that and the reason is that I love him. Now I know that to some people my loving him sounds like a broken record but trust me it's not. Before when we were younger I thought that I had loved him based on the fact that he was the first person to ever be genuinely nice to me so how could I not I not love him. As the years passed I slowly was becoming nicer to people so when our best friends (Phoebe and Gerald) started dating in the eighth grade it only made sense that Arnold and I would see more of each other and eventually we became best friends. But that's not how I feel in love in with him; the day I knew absolutely positively that I was indeed in love with Arnold was May six sophomore year of high school. It was I nice spring day and everyone was out having fun well everyone except for me. That day I had came home and walked in on my parents fighting now that was not the first time they had argued but what had happened next was the first and sadly wasn't the last time. Just as I was about to walk up the stairs to my room I had I loud bang followed by my mom crying I rushed down the stairs to see what had happened and what I saw scared me. There was my father standing over my mom hitting her. When I rushed down to help her my father turned around and punched my dead in my mouth when he realized what he had done he tried to apologize but I couldn't really hear him as I ran out the house with tears flowing down my face. I kept running until I reached the park and that is where Arnold found me.

"Hey Helga!" Said Arnold smiling but suddenly stopped when he noticed the tears falling and the blood flowing from her lip

'What happened?" he asked with concern

"Nothing Arnold I'm fine" said Helga

"Don't give me that bullshit Helga if someone hurt you I need for you to tell me who it was" said Arnold

"Why should I tell you huh? I know you have that thing about you where you feel the constant need to try to help people but guess what Arnold I don't want nor need your fucking help!" shouted Helga angrily

"I know what you're doing Helga and guess what sweetie it's not going to work! Said I an angry Arnold

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied Helga

"Oh don't give me that you know exactly what I'm talking about" said Arnold

"Yea I guess I can't fool ya anymore can I football head?

"Nope you can't! But I guess years of friendship with a person can teach you things…but back to my question who did this to you?

"Uummm it was was…" said Helga

"Who Helga?" said a concerned Arnold

"It was my dad" she said quietly

"What!! Helga I'm not letting you go back in that house again tonight." Said Arnold

"Well where do you suppose I stay the night at then Arnold…the park" said Helga with sarcasm

"No you'll stay with me" said Arnold

"Umm I do have female friends Arnold I could always stay with them" said Helga

"No you're going to stay with me" said Arnold

"Why do you want me to stay at your house so bad? She asked

As he looked into my eyes he said "Because I need to know that you're safe and the only way I'll be able to sleep tonight is if you're there next to me so I can protect you………………………………………………………………………………………..

That was the moment I fell in love with him. Since then things have only gotten better between us. That same year a girl named Jasmine Wright moved to the city and for some reason i instantly took a liking to her and we started hanging out. She was a good friend to me and I was to her. We had grown really close and besides Phoebe she was the only person who I had ever told my feelings for Arnold to. After I told her she would tried to hook us up by dropping subtle hints to him about us getting together but nothing worked. Even though I consider Jasmine a close friend of mine I can't help but feel a little bit jealous of her not only was she the most beautiful person I know she also had the attention of every guy in our grade including Arnold.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Affair Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sadly I STILL don't own Hey Arnold!

_ There we were lying in my bedroom watching a movie when suddenly she turns to me and says "I Love You Arnold" as the words leaves her mouth my heart skips a beat. Slowly she leans in and I can feel her breath on my lips. The anticipation is getting the best of me so instead of waiting for her to kiss me I lean and capture her lips in a kiss. As she slowly pulls away from the kiss I hear myself whisper " I Love You Too Jas" she leans back and looks at me with so much passion while she takes off her shirt I can't help but stare and soon I take mine off also and soon I find myself leaning back in for another kiss our lips meet and we fall onto the bed me on top of her. In my mind I knew tonight would be the night that we take our relationship to the next level and just as I'm about to enter her everything turns hazy but I can hear her say _Hey Arnold Hey Arnold Hey Arnold. I open my eyes realizing that once again it was only a dream. I hit my alarm clock and head to the bathroom to get ready for school.

When I got to school I rushed to our (me Helga Jas Gerald and Phoebe) spot where we hang before class start. When I almost reach them I stop dead in my tracks, there she is the girl of my dreams standing there laughing at something Gerald just said. As I walk over to them I can't help but wonder how someone could be so beautiful…………………………………………………..

"Hey guys" I greeted

"What's up Arnold" says Gerald

"Good Morning" says Phoebe

"Hey Arnold:" says Helga smiling

I walk over to Jas and give her a hug and say "Good Morning" as I pull away from the hug I notice Phoebe and Helga share a look and Jas look down as if she is sorry for something just as I was about to ask what was up with the girls the bell for first period rang. Me and Helga start to walk to English our first class of the day.

"So what was up with that whole look thing this morning?" I asked Helga

"What was with that whole hug thing?" she asked back

"Hahaha you know how much I like Jas and I kinda think that she likes me too so I decided to give her a special greeting" I explained

"What makes you think that she likes you?" she asks

"I just get this vibe from her that she likes me but she doesn't want anyone to know." I explain

"Oh" says Helga

We walk in class and take our seats and the school day officially begins……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Helga's POV

What does he see in her? I mean sure she's pretty, nice, has long blonde hair, blue eyes and is the envy of the girls in the entire senior class but she doesn't have the one thing I have and that passion. She doesn't or could she ever love him as much as I do. Why can't he just see that I love with all of my heart hell IS my heart. I know that when you love someone your suppose want them to be happy no matter what but I can't help but be a little selfish and want him to be happy WITH ME! Oh well one day he'll see that it's me who he should be with. And what was with that she likes me too comment this morning? Does she really like him? I mean sure she told me she didn't but she could have just said that because she knows how I feel about she doesn't like him she can't like him

! The bell for the end of first period rings and it's on to math and on to talk to Jasmine

"Hey girly!" says Jasmine

"Hey Jas can I ask you something" I say

"Yea sure…does it have to do with the hug Arnold gave me this Morning?" she asks

"Yea I was wondering if you liked him or something." I ask

"Helga you know that I don't he really isn't my type and even if he was I would never go for Arnold because I know that you're in love with him" she says

"Really? Most people would still do it no matter how close friends they are with someone"

"Most people are bitches….and also what's the key word in that sentence?

"Umm most? I say

"Exactly and you should know after being friends with me for more than a year that I'm not like most people." She says

I laugh and say "not at all!"

Arnold's POV

There I was in the locker room talking to Gerald about Jas when Sid comes in

"Hey Arnold Guess what? Says Sid

"What" I asked Sid

"I know two people who happen to have a thing for ya!" says Sid

"Who?" I ask hoping that one of them was Jas

"Well there I was in math when I overheard Jasmine and Helga talking and Jasmine said Even though I like Arnold I would never go for him because I know that you're in love with him Helga" says Sid

"So she likes me!!!" I say excitedly

"Yea Jasmine LIKES you but maybe you didn't hear the rest of what I just said Helga as in Helga G. Pataki one of the HOTTEST MOST SOUGHT AFTER girls in our grade LOVES YOU!!" shouted Sid

"So I don't care about that I've wanted Jas since the moment I first saw her and know that I know that she's interested in me nothing is going to stop me from being with her." I say with confidence

"So what about Helga?" asked Gerald who I forgot was in the room

"What about her?" I asked confused

"So your still going to go after Jas knowing that she and Helga are best friends and also knowing that Helga's in love with you?" asked Gerald

"Yea if Helga Loves me like she claims she does than she should want me to be happy and She can't be mad at Jas for wanting to be with me since she herself to as well" says Arnold

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into man." Says Gerald

"Don't worry man nothing can go wrong." I say not knowing that in 24 hours everything in my life would change for worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not owning Hey Arnold and still wishing it was true!!

Arnold's POV

A week has passed since Sid gave me the news about Jas liking me and even though I know she's into me I can't bring myself to just ask her out already. The other news Sid gave me has started to inter my mind and now that I know that Helga's in love with me it makes me feel weird to be around her in fact knowing that she knows that me and Jas like each other and she's the reason that we can't be together makes me more than a little bit mad at her. I mean how selfish can she be and yeah I know she loves me and all but she needs to get over it because it's never going to happen between us, why can't she just see that I think to myself but my thoughts are interrupted by Rhonda

" Hey Arnold I'm having a party tomorrow and wanted to know if you wanted to come everyone is going to be there." She says

"Umm sure I'll be there" I tell her as she walks away an idea hit me. I'll use the party as a way to hook up with Jas! But first I have to make sure that she's even going to the party maybe I'll ask Helga she would know. I start walking to my next and just as I round the corner I collide with someone looking down at the person I just caused to fall I laugh a little because as fate would have it, it was Helga.

"Hey Helga" I says Smiling

"Hey umm have you been ignoring me or something?" she ask quietly

"Why would I ignore you? I mean you're like my little sister" I say trying my best to make her believe that I hadn't been ignoring when in fact I had.

"Oh ok if you say so Arnold" she says not believing

Its then I remember the question I had wanted to ask her but not wanting to seem too obvious that the only reason I'm talking to her is to get info on Jas I say

"Hey did you hear about Rhonda's party tomorrow night?

"Yea I hear it's going to be really hype" she says

"Well are you going?

"Yea"

"Who are you going with" I ask hoping she says Jasmine

"You know the usual crew me Pheebs Lila and Jas

As soon as she says Jas's mine I immediately brighten up and she notices and get her books murmurs a weak goodbye and leaves without even looking at me. can she be more obvious about her feelings

Helga's POV

How dumb does he think I am? Did he really expect me to believe that bullshit ass excuse as to why he's not supposedly ignoring me when we ALL know he is! Did he think I didn't notice that the only reason he was even talking to me in the first place was to see if his precious little Jasmine was going to the Rhonda's party tomorrow night! Jasmine it's like she's all he even thinks about anymore does he not see that every time he such much as mentions her name and the word "like" around me that's inside my heart breaks a little. Sometimes I kinda wish that Jas never moved here but then I remember it's not her fault that he's attracted to her but I just can't help but envy her…………………..my thought is interrupted as I notice Pheebs and Jas approach me

"Hey Helga" says Phoebe

"Hey girl what's up" says Jas noticing that I'm not in a good mood

"So I finally talk to HIM and you know what he says!" I say

"What?" they ask in unison

"So first he lies to me about ignoring me then he practically tells me that the only reason he was even talking to me was to find out if you were going to the party tomorrow night I mean I know he's my best friend and he's all into you and everything but that doesn't give him the right to treat me like shit and expect me to help him try got get with you!" I shout

"Are you serious" ask Jas

"You want me to get Gerald to beat some since into him and I mean that literally" says Phoebe

" Yes Jas I'm to serious right now Arnold happens to think that the sun rises and sets on your ass…and Pheebs I might just have to take you up on your offer."

"So did you tell him that I would be there?" ask Jasmine

"Yeah why?" I ask slightly confused

"Well since Arnold knows I'll be there that mean He'll be there" she says

"I'm still not following you on this" I say still confused

"Well since I know he'll be there it gives me the chance to finally talk to him and tell him that I'm not in any way, shape, or form into him"

"Really" I ask

"Yes really now all you have to do is pick out a killer outfit to wear for Tomorrow night

"Why do I need to look nice?"

"Because after our "talk" poor broken hearted Arnold will need a friend to put the little pieces of his heart back together and that's when you come in looking all hot and shit he'll definitely want you"

"I'm not so sure about the plan Jas I mean I want him to actually want to be with me not to just want me because the girl of his dreams just broke his heart"

"He won't want you just because of that!" she says

"How do you know" I ask

"Because you guys have been friends forever and he already loves you he just needs a little push to be in love with you." She explains

"Ok but you and Pheebs have help me pick out an outfit…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Arnold's POV

Man it's like 11pm and I still haven't seen Jas yet I know she's here Helga told me she would be here unless she lied to me because she can't stand the idea of me and Jas getting together

"Hey Arnold" come from the voice I had been waiting to hear all night. I turn around and say

"Hey Jas"

"Umm if you don't mind I would like to talk to you in private?"

"Yea there are some empty rooms upstairs you wanna go talk in there?" I ask with excitement knowing that in a matter of minutes me and Jas would finally be together  
"Yea sure lets go" she says

Helga's POV

I see Jas go over to Arnold and I know it's time to set the plan in motion as I walk up the stairs to take my place outside the door they're in I can't help but feel a little bit sad for Arnold cause I know that he is about to get his heart broken. As I approach the door I start to hear what's happening in the room

"So what did you Want to talk about?" he asks

"Well here's the thing I sorta heard that you like me" she says

"Jas before you finish I just wanna be upfront about my feelings. You said that you heard that I like you well I don't like you I think I love you and I happen to know you the same way." He says

"What you love me? You can't love me" she says

"I know that we're young and I know that we're not even dating but what I do know is that I love you" he says

"But you can't love me your suppose to love Helga" she says

"Look I know she's your best friend and I know that you know she's in love with me but guess what I don't give a fuck about that" he shouts not knowing that as the words left his mouth not only was my heart torn to pieces but my soul was too.

"How could you say that?" she ask

"I'm just saying what your probably feeling Helga needs to get a Fucking life I know that she loves me Hell everyone knows that she's in love with me wanna know why no one ever talks about it? Because no one gives a shit! She needs to get over it because I don't want her ill never want her so she's just wasting her time on a pathetic one side attraction that will never be requited BECAUSE .GIVE. A. .HER!! He shouts as I walk in the room……………………………………………………………………………………………

Arnold's POV

As soon as the words leave my mouth I notice that Helga has walked in the room and from the look on her face I know that she heard the entire conversation. I expected her to be mad at me curse me out hell I even expected her to hit me but instead she just looked at me, her eyes which were usually filled with some kind of life were now empty she almost seemed dead as she walked up to me

"Im sorry that I feel in you with you Arnold but don't worry you won't ever have to think about it or me again" she says quietly as she took my hand and put something cold in it. After that she just walked out the room

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU FOOTBALL HEADED ASS!" shouted Jasmine who after Helga walked into the room I had Forgot was there

"I…i…" I say not really knowing how to answer

"I'll tell you what your problem is, your problem is that you're an inconsiderate jerk who doesn't give a DAMN about anyone's feelings but his own. And you think I like you? As you so put it when you were talking SHIT about MY BEST FRIEND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOU! I hope she never talks to your sorry ass again no scratch that I hope NO girl ever talks to your pathetic ass again. I hope your happy knowing that you just lost the only girl who ever loved forever.

I sit there and just take everything she's saying in. Deep down I know she's right but I don't want to admit it looking down I open my hand to see what it was that Helga had given me. It was an old golden heart shaped locket with a picture of me in it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: still not owning hey Arnold currently scheming to make it mine!

Words from the Author…ME! THANKS TO THOSE WHO TAKE THE TIME OUT TO READ MY SOMETIMES CRAPPY AMAZINGLY CRAZY SWEET ROMANTIC STORIES!! YOU ALL ROCK HARD!

Arnold's POV

Back when I was younger people would often tell me to watch what I say to others because sometimes we can say things we don't mean.

I remember thinking that was an odd thing to say I mean if we say something to someone how could we not mean to say it. But ever since "that night" I'm starting to realize how true

that statement is. It had been no more than 5 or so days since that fateful night in which I had lost by best friend forever. I can't say I remember everything that happened clearly but the

things I do remember will haunt my dreams for the rest of my life. It's funny how dreams work, I've known her almost my entire life and in those 14 years I've had maybe a couple of dreams

about her but now that I know she hates me I can't seem to think about anything but her. I can't believe how much things have changed not only have I lost Helga but I've also lost the friendship

of Jasmine Phoebe and pretty much every other girl in a class. Not only did all the girls hate me but Gerald was mad at me and the rest of the guys found it to be amusing to bring up how stupid I

was to do what I did. I can't even blame them for all them hating me hell I hate me after what I've done. These past days it seems like the memories I have us together seem to plague my dreams.

The first time I dreamt of her was of the day when we had first met. It was back when we were three yrs old and it had been our very first day of preschool. It had been raining that day when grandpa

and I had arrived in front of the building I remember seeing a flash of pink I looked around to find a soaking wet girl covered in mud. She had looked so sad and lonely and I remember wanting so

badly to make her smile, so walked over to her and put my umbrella over her. She looked so startled when she turned to me I didn't know what to do so I said the first thing that came to my mind. _Nice bow. I like your bow because it's pink like your pants._

It's funny how just last week I was so convinced that I was in love Jas when there was no way possible that it could be true. There I was thinking I was ready to give my heart to her when my heart

had belonged to someone else for so long I didn't even notice she had it. I can't believe that all these years I hadn't realized that it was her, that it had always been her. Throughout the years every

girl I found myself attracted had something about them that reminded me of her and I even then I still didn't notice my feelings for her. It's like this whole time I had been waiting to fall in love I mean

when your falling for someone you can feel it but with Helga it has always been different I mean sure I've always known that she was a beautiful person on the inside and out, and that she was

probably the only person who could cheer me up no matter what and that I could always depend on her. I can't believe how dumb I was i should have KNOWN but then again how could I know I was

in love with her when it's the only emotion I've ever felt for her it's like being in love with her was felt so natural. I smile thinking back on more thoughts of us together and in the first time in days I'm

able to go to sleep with a smile on my face not caring that tomorrow I'll be back in the real world where the I can't escape the pain of knowing that I lost her love forever


	5. Chapter 5

I know I know its been a while right? But I hope you guys like this peak into the minf of Helga G. Pataki

Disclaimer: still wishing I owned Hey Arnold! but still doesn't!

Love is a powerful thing. Somehow I always knew the power of love and how much damage it could cause, I even knew that most likely it would break me in the end, but I never thought it would send

me crashing down so hard so fast. In the span of just a few days love has taken me from feeling like I was finally complete that I was finally getting the one thing I was brought into the world to do

and that was to LOVE Arnold but now the only thing I feel is broken and alone. The funny part is that even though I know how things ended between us if I could go back in time I wouldn't change a

thing. Even if he has broken my heart into pieces and moon walked over the ashes in my heart I know the short time I had with him as a friend has been the best part of my life. I know what your

thinking how do you consider 14 yrs a short time but in comparison to the lifetime we were meant to spend at each others side 14 yrs is nothing.

So much has happened in past 14 yrs. From kissing him in fourth grade production of Romeo and Juliet to kissing him on the set of Babewatch almost every memory I have of him is special. I remember

as a kid I would try so hard to get him to understand that I loved him without actually telling him. Like in the play when I found out he would be Romeo I knew that I had to play the part of Juliet sure I

had to lie my way to the top but I didn't care knowing that I would get to feel his lips against mine made it feel right. When we were younger he seemed to fall in love with a different girl every month I

remember always wondering when would it finally be my turn. As always when he feel in love and got his heartbroken I was the one who would always be there to help pick up the pieces but I guess

he forgot all about that when he broke my heart. There one memory I have of him that I will always be a special day to me no matter what. The day we first met.

I remember the day I first saw him it we were three yrs old and it was the first day of pre-school. The day had started off like every other day in the Pataki household Miriam had forgot to make me

breakfast and Big Bob ignored me completely it shocked me. I remember waking up that day with this weird feeling that something amazing would happen to me. I tried my hardest to make myself look

nice that day so I could finally get attention from my parents and hoped they would finally be proud of me like they always had been of Olga but as always they didn't even notice me. As I walked

downstairs I noticed that both my mom and dad were crowded around her…_Olga. _she had been playing them some song on the piano and they were too wrapped up in her to notice me and didn't

even remember about my big day so I had to walk all the way to school by myself and it only went downhill from there. It was a cold dark and wet morning and I only being three yrs old was scared

out of my mind. I remember almost crying because I was so wet and cold and I just couldn't find the school. Just as I was about to give up and turn around I noticed it had stopped raining. As I looked

closer I realized it hadn't stopped it just stopped raining on me . When I looked up that's when I first noticed him.

"_nice bow" he said _

"_huh" I asked no quite getting what he said I was to busy getting lost in his eyes_

"_I said I like your bow cause its pink like your pants" he explained_

As he walked in the school I stayed back a little longer lost in my thoughts. As the day grew on the one thing I knew I was sure of was that the moment he said nice bow my heart was his. Its too bad

his heart will never be mine.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Peeps! Lol Its been a while right? But I'm back and better than ever ( hopefully Lol ) I know its been like 5 months since I last updated but I promise im going to try to updated every couple of days or weeks Lol defiantly never months

Disclaimer: IN MY DREAM WORLD EVERYTING IS MINE! INCLUDING HEY ARNOLD! Lol if only that place were real.

_Why do we love LOVE when LOVE hates us._

Narrator's POV:

"Shit its 6: 45 and if I don't go in now I'll be late for first period. Guess its time to go in and face the music." said Arnold as he nervously stood pacing outside of his once second favorite place: H.S. 119.

As he continued to pace he couldn't help but let his mind get lost in the possibilities of how the day would turn out for him…and Helga. Even though he knew in not only his mind but in his heart as well, that she would not be happy to see him let alone want to talk to him. He knew that she wouldn't simply just forgive him take him in her arms and tell him she loved him too and he wasn't even sure that she would react negatively towards him. It funny never thought he'd see the day when he hoped that Helga G. Pataki would yell at him or hit him, but here he was he needing her to show some kind of emotion towards him. Because on the night he broke her heart the cold blank look in her eyes as she spoke those fateful words to him scared him green. That look is what haunts his dreams while he sleeps. That look is what invades his thoughts as he sat around the boarding house afraid to go out and risk another look into those eyes. Even so, he decided that wouldn't stop him from trying to make things better. He came to school today with hope that he would be allowed to get close enough to her to try to at least explain why he said what he had said to her. Although he suspected that even if she was ok enough to even bother to show up for school that day Jasmine Phoebe and the gang probably wouldn't let him within 2 feet of her.

"Damn this is going to be a long ass day" said Arnold as he walked in the doors to the place he had been so dreading yet anxious to be at for the past few days.

Little did he know that if he had only waited outside a few more minutes, he would have ran into the one person that he couldn't shake from his thoughts, dreams, or heart.

"Damn why did I decide to show up today. Then again I don't want to give HIM the satisfaction of knowing how bad he hurt me. Come on Helga old girl pull yourself together you're stronger than this. No one is worth your tears." she said to herself as she stood outside of H.S 119.

Although she had every intention of walking into the school her legs just wouldn't allow her to move. She had went over this scenario various times in her mind and every time she tried to make herself believe that things would be same as they were before the incident, memories from the party would start to haunt her. She still didn't want to believe that the warm sweet kind hearted boy that the she had fell in love with 14 yrs ago, was capable of saying such mean and heartless words to her…..to anyone. In her mind the fact that she was the one to bring out that heartless side of him hurt her more than she ever thought was possible.

"Damn this is going to be a long ass day" said Helga as she braced herself for what was to come and walked into the school building.

By the time she had made it to first period class had already been in session for 15 minutes so her dismay as she walked in her classmates all turned to look at interrupted the teacher including Arnold. And for a few seconds theirs eyes locked

_Shit its him. I was hoping he wouldn't be here today but just my luck he is and looking so good at that. Why couldn't he just love me. I love him so much why couldn't he just see that? Why couldn't he see that no matter what I'll always love his stupid little football headed self. Damn I really have to stop getting lost his eyes. I cant let him know I still love him even if he doesn't love me back. Come on look away look away before he sees you staring " _thought Helga but remained locked in his gaze.

_Damn she's so beautiful. How is it I didn't notice it before. How could I have not realized I love her not even that could I have realized HOW MUCH I love her before now? But there's something missing today…what can it be? _thought Arnold then he suddenly realized that she was without her pink bow. The bow that he has seen on her in some way shape or form since they were three years old. _But that's not the only thing off about her though….her eyes are different they seem so dead so lifeless and its all because of me. I promise I'll bring life back into those beautiful blue eyes even if it takes the rest of the year and if she still doesn't love me back I'll follow her to college and it that doesn't do I still wont give up. I'll spend the rest of my life working to get you back Helga because I love you. Always and Forever._

Thank you Ms. Pataki for joining us now if you will please be seated I will continue sorting you in to pairs to work on the Shakespearian scene you will have to reenact for the class.

Phoebe and Gerald

Lila and Stinky

Nadine and Sid

Harold and Patty

Rhonda and Curly

Jasmine and Eugene

Helga and Arnold

Brian and Leslie

Chris and Bianca

_Yes! Thanks you BOB! I get the chance to talk to her first thing in the morning and since we have to work on a project together she'll be forced to talk back! Now all I have to do is convince her that I am truly sorry for what I said and that I've realized that I'm not into Jessica and that I never truly was. _thought Arnold while at the same time Helga was thinking

"_Of all the kids in this stupid class why would Mrs. V pick ARNOLDO to be my fucking partner. Not only that but to be my partner in a freking scene from SHAKESPEARE? Hopefully we get any play besides Romeo and Juliet! Been there and done that no need to do it again! God why didn't I just stay at home and watch soap operas with Big Bob. Now I'm stuck here forced to work with him…forced to talk to him…and im just not ready" …..._

_Omg here she comes be cool Arnold be cool _thought Arnold as he took a few deep breaths and waited for Helga to meet in their work station. When they arrived they looked to see just what play they had been assigned and as luck would have it was non other than Romeo and Juliet they play that she didn't wasn't but the one he did want.

" Hey Helga" he said smiling

" Hey Arnold" she replied

" Its says the assignment is to recap the entire play but to make it into a modern 30 minute version and perform it in front of the class S…" explained Arnold before she cut him off

" Listen im not feeling so well so I think I'll go nurse's office. We'll work on this another day" she said quietly not looking him in the eye

" Ok I was actually going to suggest that we meet up at my house tonight so we can get started. Is that ok with you? " he asked with concern

" Why wouldn't it be ok football head?" she asked daring him to even mention what had happened between them at Rhonda's party/

" Ok I just wanted to make sure you could make it on such short notice " he replied with a small smile.

" Whatever Arnoldo I'll get there when I get there." she snapped

…...

_Later that night at the boarding house:_

" Hey Helga " said he said somewhat nervously as he opened the door

" Umm Hi Arnold " she replied looking everywhere but at him as she walked into the house and made her way up to his room

" So how have you been? Have you been alright…since the party?" he asked with concern in his voice once they were alone in his room

" Have I been alright? Why wouldn't I be ok ? I mean my heart was only ripped out of my chest and torn to pieces and lit on fire by the boy I've wanted to be with since I was three. Wouldn't you be ok after that?" she replied sarcastically

" Listen Helga about that night I didn't know what I was saying and Im so very sorry that I hurt you. You know I'd never want to hurt you, you're my best friend." replied Arnold pleading with her to forgive him

" You know what Arnold Don't even give me that BS. You may think I'm stupid or you may think I'll just forgive you because you know that I LOVED you but guess what I wont! I know the only reason you're even trying to apologize is because JASMINE is pissed at you. Like getting back on my good side will make her like you. But let me tell you something ARNOLD SHORTMAN JASMINE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU. She doesn't want you now she didn't want you then and she wont in the future either" snapped Helga " I know that and Let me tell you something Helga G. Pataki this has NOTHING TO DO WITH JASMINE! IT NEVER WAS ABOUT HER . ITS ALWAYS BEEN ABOUT US. ABOUT YOU AND ME. HELGA AND ANROLD. ALWAYS HAS BEEN AND IT ALWAYS WILL BE! Said Arnold angrily

" Yea right we've known each other almost our whole lives and in most of that time you never even noticed me. I had to practically harass you just to get you to pay any attention to me whenever LILA or RUTH or BRITTANY were around. And then we finally become friends and I finally start to think there was a chance that you could someday maybe love me back but no JASMINE shows up and its like im invisible again. So DO NOT give me any bullshit about how its always been me and you cause it HASN'T BEEN. Its been me wanting you and you not caring." She finished calmly as she got up ready to walk away. Arnold seeing this gently pulled her by the arm to stop her from leaving.

" You're right I haven't always paid as much attention to you or noticed you as much as I should but Helga you have to believe me when I say im sorry. Knowing that I hurt you makes me sick to my stomach. Knowing that I made you cry keeps me up every night and all I do is think of ways that I can make it up to you. Baby I Love You. I love you so much its hurts knowing what I said to you." he said gently caressing her arms

" Stop…just stop it Arnold I KNOW you don't love me so just stop lying to me. Its not fair for you to play with my emotions. I thought we would at least go back to being friends Arnold but I guess we cant. Friends don't treat friends like this. Goodbye Football Head" she said quietly shaking her arm out of his grip and walking out the door.

" But I want to be more than just your friend baby and you can keep walking and pretending that you don't hear me but I'll never stop loving you " he said softly as he continued to watch her leave.

_That's the end of this Chapter Hope you guys and dolls liked it! Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please with ice cream and sugars and candies and gummy bears and cherries and love on top REVIEW NEGATIVES POSITVES ANYTHING LOL!_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey you guys! Its me back with Chapter 7! I told you I'd be better about updating and here we are not even 2 days later and im working hard to please you LOL! Lets just hope I as good with actually posting!

Disclaimer: If I owned Hey Arnold Id make episodes not fanfics Lol!

_What would you do if I wanted you? Would you want me too?_

Arnold :

"_I cant believe she just walked out like that. How could she do that to me.? I love her so damn much why cant she just see that? Its not like its some crush that's just going to go away like with all those other girls over the years. Maybe that's why she doesn't believe me. She thinks that once another pretty face comes by my feelings for her will just disappear and its on to the next one. But I'll show her somehow that when I said its me and her forever I was not kidding. Starting tomorrow not only will we see each other everyday in school where we'll be forced to talk to each other but we'll have to work on our projects together alone in each other's rooms for the next two weeks! That gives me time to try to win her over. At least I know her feelings for me haven't gone away. A few days ago knowing that she loves me would have made me feel amazing like im on top of the world, but now knowing that she loves me and not accepting the fact that I love her too so much makes my heart hurt twice as much" _thought Arnold to himself before hearing his phone ring. He answers hoping that its Helga calling to say that she believes him and wants to be with him too but instead its Gerald.

" Hey man what's up?" said Gerald

"Nothing man just in my room thinking." replied Arnold

" Thinking? About Helga still?" asked Gerald

" Yea man. Yesterday was the night from hell. She came over to work on our scene from Romeo and Juliet and I told her that im in love with her." Arnold said

" Haha ya'll got Romeo and Juliet? Talk about memories. I bet she loved that" said Gerald laughing a little bit

" Focus man! I don't know if you heard me but I said I TOLD HER THAT I LOVE HER!" shouted Arnold into the phone.

" So you told her you love her big deal that girl has wanted you since the day she first laid eyes on you. Something about an umbrella or something." replied Gerald.

" What you knew how she felt about me and you never told me?" asked Arnold somewhat upset.

" Yea man I mean im dating her best friend so naturally we talk to each other. You act like its some big secret EVERYBODY at H.S. 119 knows that Helga has more than a little thing for you" replied Gerald

" Well if everybody knew why didn't any of you ever tell me? It could have saved us from this whole big mess! We would be together right now!" replied Arnold angrily

" Dude I don't know why you're getting mad at me. You're the one that fucked up. And NO you WOULDN'T be together right now if someone had told you how she felt. Remember Sid told you and what did you do? You completely ignored the fact and since your head was so far up your ass thinking that you Loved Jasmine, you hurt the girl you really love. And from what I heard you just didn't reject her feelings you told her you didn't give a fuck about her. That you wish she would just leave you the fuck alone. That you would never love her and that she wasn't anything compared to Jasmine. You never even fucking noticed her. 14 years all she's ever wanted was to be with you . Why do you think most of the girls in our grade never returned your feeling? Its cause they knew how she felt. People she's never even spoken to knows how she feels! If you would have looked at her I mean really looked at her you would have seen what everyone around you has seen. Even your grandparents know how she feels! So next time you think you're about to get mad at someone else for ruining your chances with Helga stop and realize the reason your not together, the reason she doesn't believe that you are in love with her is YOU!" shouted Gerald!

" You know what fuck you man! Its not even like that. I pay attention to her! I love her! Why does everyone think they have the right to tell me how I feel about her. Im tired of hearing this shit. From Her from You from Phoebe. From everyone! How could I love her if I treated her like shit like how you guys make it seem!" said Arnold angrily

" Look man Im your best friend and that means telling you shit that you don't wanna hear. That being said if everyone keeps telling you that you haven't been treating her as well as you think you have maybe you should listen. You said it yourself even she told you that over the years at times you've made her feel like she didn't mean anything to you. Maybe its time you put in the effort. If she doesn't believe you that just means she wants you to make her believe you." explained Gerald

" I know man. Sorry I've been acting like such a jerk lately. I do know how wrong I've treated her in the past its just something id rather pretend never happened. Every time I think about it I get sick to stomach from knowing that I had her, That I've always had her and now when im finally realize we are meant to be together I lost her." explained Arnold

" Don't worry man. Things will work out for you two." said Gerald

" How do you know?" asked Arnold

" Why would fate bring you together and make you fall so hard for each other not for you to end up together? Believe me its going to happen for you." said Gerald

" Maybe this is fate's way of punishing me." said Arnold

"What? Why would you think that?" asked Gerald

" Dude promise me if I tell you something right now you wont tell anyone not even Phoebe." said Arnold

" Yea man sure what is it that you have to tell me?" asked Gerald

" I knew that Helga is in love with me. I knew way before Sid told me even Before Jasmine came." said Arnold with guilt

" WHAT? YOU KNEW AND NEVER SAID ANYTHING? DUDE THAT'S FUCKED UP!" shouted Gerald into the receiver

" I KNOW and that's why I get so mad every time someone brings up how I used to treat her because they're right and now she doesn't want to be with me." said Arnold

" Man she never said she didn't want to be with you. She just needs to see how much she means to you. You need to talk to her again." replied Gerald

"Thanks man. I hope you're right. I'll call you back later I have to go see Helga." said Arnold

" Alright man. Good luck with that." he replied before hanging up.

So here we are the end of Chapter 7! Hope you all enjoyed it next up in Chapter 8 Helga story which takes place the same time as chapter 7! LIKE THE REVIEW BUTTON TOUCH THE REVIEW BUTTON HUG THE REVIEW BUTTON MAKE LOVE TO THE REVIEW BUTTON. LOL but really though could you please review this story.! AND SHOUT OUTS AND SPECIAL THANKS TO ANGIE93 FOR HER AWESOME REVIEW OF CHAPTER 6! BTW BABY SOUNDED WEIRD TO ME TOO AND I WROTE IT! AND SPEICAL THANKS TO SPIFICHICK07 IM GLAD TO HAVE MADE A NEW FAN!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys I Know I said Id be better about updates and clearly its been a while but I thank you for sticking with me on this one! I really hope you enjoy this Chapter!

Disclaimer: If I owned Hey Arnold Helga and Arnold would've been together a long time ago.

Here we go

Chapter 8:

Helga

_Just who the FUCK does he think he is? How could he just come over here and lie to my face like that. I know I might be a little crazy when it comes to him but I am NOT fucking stupid. How could he possibly expect me to believe that load of shit about it always being me and him. If it was always about us than he wouldn't have been after all those other girls. If he loves me so damn much he wouldn't even think about another girl. In all the years I've known him I never so much as looked at another boy the way I look at him. Its not fair! why should he be the only boy I've allowed into my heart when im just one of the many girls for him...that is if he even really does care about me_,...thought Helga to herself as she lay in bed listening to her iPod. She thought about sending Phoebe a text asking if she could she spend that night at her house. After everything that just happened being alone in her house was only making things worse. When she was alone she would and all her thoughts brought her back to Arnold. As the minutes passed the more and more she thought about Arnold, and that was not a good thing. The more she thought about him the more her heart ached for him, The more her heart ached for him the more she thought about him saying he loved her. And that was just not something she could accept.

After thinking about it some more she decided that she would text Phoebe. Just as she was about to reach for her phone she heard a knock at the door. As she made her way downstairs she couldn't help but wonder who would be knocking on her door at this time of night. Before she reached the door she found herself conflicted about something. In her heart she couldn't help but want it to be Arnold standing on the other side of the door, but in her mind she hoped it was anyone but Arnold. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle another encounter with him. Bracing herself she slowly opened the door and sighed with relief it was the one person she truly wanted to see at the moment...Phoebe.

" Hello Helga! " Greeted Phoebe

" Hey Pheebs! I was actually about to text you and see if I could come over." Said Helga smiling

" Well I remembered you said that your parents would be out of town this weekend and I know things haven't been the best for you lately so I wanted to cheer you up!" explained Phoebe excitedly

" Aww thanks Pheebs you know you're the best right?" asked Helga jokingly

" Of course I do! Gerald tells me that every night." said Phoebe with a wink

' Eww too much information Pheebs. I don't need to know about you and Gerald's hokey pokey." Said Helga with Fake Disgust

" Well you know the Hokey Pokey IS what its all about." she replied trying not to break into giggles

" Yea well isn't that interesting but I think I remember you saying you came over to cheer me up not make me want to toss my cookies all over this joint." replied the blonde dryly

" Yes I believe I did mention something along the lines of cheering you up. I figured we could pull an all nighter. Movies Pizza Junk Food Truth or Dare Prank Calls Makeovers Egging a certain assholes house. you know the one with the football shaped head? Blonde? perpetual optimistic? ...whatever you're up for! We can even do something really crazy like paint ourselves with tiger stripes and free all the animals from the Zoo!" said Phoebe

" Umm sorry to break it to ya Pheebs but I think Curly's crazy has rubbed off on you! but yea movie marathon sounds good to me. Thanks Pheebs I really needed a pick me up." said Helga gratefully

" You're my best friend I just want you happy. You've always been there to protect me from getting hurt and now its my turn to return the favor." said phoebe

" Yeah well enough of this love fest lets get this party started!" shouted Helga

Two movie a pizza and a gallon of ice cream later both girls were starting to get bored. That's when Phoebe remembered about the game of truth and dare they agreed to play

" So Helga Truth or Dare?" asked Phoebe

" Pheebs you know me its always Dare." replied Helga with a smirk

" Ok I dare you to wear THE wig everyday for the next week and that includes to school" said Phoebe with a smirk

"What wig? I know of no wig." replied Helga feigning innocence

" You KNOW the wig im talking about Helga! The Red one you got back when you wanted to be just like LILA!" she said while laughing

" I hate you. You know that right?" said Helga

" I love to too Helga" she replied still laughing

" Yea Yea ok Phoebe Truth or Dare?" she said as she smirked

" Truth" she replied

" Did Rhonda really catch you and Gerald making out under the bleachers at Homecoming? " she asked with a smirk

" Ummm what exactly would you say is making out?" phoebe asked clearly embarrassed

" Well judging by the lovely shade of red your face is turning, You know exactly what it is and I'll take a wild guess and so that you were! Damn Pheebs when did you become such a FREAK " Helga said while laughing

" What can I say the boys does things to me." Phoebe replied with a laugh of her own

" Well OBVISOULY! Although if he would learn to do things in the privacy of you or his own home you wouldn't have to worry about getting Caught! And all these years you had me fooled thinking you were smart...UNLESS you like getting caught huh Phoebe?" Asked Helga who looked ready to full over with laughter.

" Oh shut it you! anyway Truth or Dare?" asked Phoebe changing the subject of her and Gerald's relationship.

" How about truth this time." said Helga after she claimed herself down

" Well Gerald text me while you were in the bathroom saying that he's over at Arnold's trying to calm him down after the encounter you had last night. What did he mean? What happened?" she asked with curiosity

" Well you know how I have in my English class right? Well we were partnered for a project together." said Helga not really wanting to say more

" What the project? and you know that's not really answering the question Helga." Phoebe said

"Well the Project was to reenact a scene from a play. After school I met Arnold at his house to work on our skit and he we ended doing what it seems we do best these days...yelling at each other," Said Helga

" What scene did you get to perform that caused you to get into a fight?" asked Phoebe

: We got the final act in Romeo and Juliet." replied Helga

" Oh my that must bring back memories. I guess Fate wants to have a bit of fun with you guys." Phoebe said with a smile

" Trust me Pheebs there was nothing fun about what happened that night." said Helga

" What did you two fight about Helga?" she asked intrigued

" After everything we've been through these past few weeks the Football Head decided that lying to me was a smart move. He told me that he loves me Phoebe. He told me that all the other girls didn't mean anything to him and that the only that matters is that we love each other. He said that it has always been about us and that no matter happens He'll always be in love with me." said Helga

" Wait why would you fight about that? isn't that what you've wanted to ear from him practically our whole lives?" Asked Phoebe

" It Pheebs but I don't want him to say those things just because He feels sorry for hurting me. I don't want him to think he loves me just because all his first choices turned him down. I love him Pheebs not only with my heart but with me soul. He is the only boy who has EVER been able to make my heart stop and beat faster at the same time. When im not around her for more than a couple days its like I might as well be dead because im not living im just existing until I see him again. My love for him is so true and I think I deserve for his love to be just as true and its not. When you truly love someone there are no others its you and that person. With Curly and Rhonda he always knew she was the one even when she would make fun of him call him a freak and sometime just totally disregard him all together he never lost hope that they would be together. Even when Rhonda didn't know she loved him back she never fell for guy after guy waiting for a relationship to work. The Same goes for you and Gerald. Before you finally got together you were single. Gerald who lets face it could have had anyone of the girls in our school decided not to date because he knew no matter how many girls he could date that if he added them together they wouldn't even equal one of you." said Helga said taking a minute to breath before she continued.

"Why can't someone love me like that? Do I not deserve it? Am I not pretty enough? Smart enough? I know that on the surface I haven't always been the nicest of people but there are so many good things...no great things that I've done for him that he doesn't even know about so I don't know why God continues to torment like this. Maybe its my own fault that we're not together. And do you know what the worst part of the whole fucking thing is? I think, no I know that deep down Arnold knew I was in love with him. He had to know. Everyone else knew. People I've never so much as uttered a hello to could tell. No one is that dense. So I know that had to know or least have some kind of idea that I was into him but he didn't care enough to acknowledge my feelings. Like they didn't matter to him. Maybe if I wasnt so tough on him when we were younger things would have worked out. Maybe if he knew I was the one that had sent him those tickets to San Lorenzo to find his parents. Phoebe he knew. Remember back in fourth grade when the neighborhood was about to be torn down? I never told you this but I was the person that was helping out Arnold and Gerald. And you know what happened when he found out it was me? Not only did I confess that I was in love with I confessed everything the poems the locket the shrines...everything. And he made me take it back Pheebs! He was so disgusted by the fact that I loved him that he made me take it back! So tell my why should I believe him Phoebe? After everything we've through together How am I supposed to believe that he actually loves me now. I want to...but I just cant...

Authors Note: Well here we are the end of Chapter 8 I hope you all enjoyed it. I would love some feedback. feel free to leave a comment...or two Lol. Thanks so much for taking the time to out to read my stuff YOU ROCK !


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Hey Hey! So I got some AWES0ME reviews on Chapter 8! Im glad you all liked it! I know based on the previous chapter some of you are wondering why does Helga still love Arnold but in my eyes Love isn't always smiles kisses sunshine and rainbows its hard work tears rain half the time you just have to know that the person is worth the heartache then you'll get the rainbows and shit...does that make sense?( JUST THINK SHE WILL BE LOVED BY MAROON 5 ) LOL anyways back to what I was saying. THE REVIEWS ROCKED! so I think im becoming an addict for reviews! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR TWO LOL

Disclaimer : Im still a girl in the lonely world without having much to my name and sadly that includes the rights to HA!

Arnold

_Man why is this weekend going by so fucking slow? It's like fate is deliberately making time go by as slowly as possible JUST because me and Helga have to work on this stupid project. And then its on Romeo and Juliet at that! I don't know why I was so happy when I found out about having to perform a piece from that stupid play, like the power of Shakespeare would rise from the beyond and work its magic and poof all this drama between me and Helga would just disappear. Like it would make her declare her love for me and we'd walk off into the sunset holding hands...YEA RIGHT! Ugh stupid stupid stupid ass. How could I fuck up this much? This isn't me! Im the one who FIXES people's problems not the person who CAUSES people's problems! Calm yourself down man! she'll be here in half an hour! you don't wanna freak her out! Man this is gonna be bad! _Arnold thought to himself as he sat on his bed waiting not looking forward to what was about to happen although he knew that just being able to be around her would be well worth the awkwardness that the night insured. The more he sat around waiting for her to arrive at the boarding house the more he thought on how the night could turn out. One of three things could happen : 1. They would fight yell and scream at each other over the fact that he actually was in love with her. 2. They would completely ignore each other and the practice would ran over smoothly. And he really hoped that option 2 would play out. Because no matter how much he loves just to be around her, he hated it when they fought.

" Lord help me with this" he said to himself before leaving to take a quick shower

Helga

_Come on Helga old girl get it together! You're just going over to the boarding house. Something you've done a hundred times! Just relax its not like you're going over there to talk or anything. Its a school project nothing more. just a project on Romeo and Juliet one of the most romantic plays ever written. Just a project on the play that you shared your first kiss with Arnold in back when you were nine. WHY do I always manage to get myself into these stupid situations? nothing like this seems to ever happen to Lila or Rhonda or Patty or Phoebe...well maybe yea to Pheebs, she's been hanging with me far too long. My bad luck has started to rub off on that girl...anyways back to my meeting with Arnold. How can I get out of it? I really don't want to fight right now and that's all that we'll end up doing. But if I don't go how will that make me look? Im Helga G. Pataki im supposed to be stronger than this...maybe I will go." _thought Helga to herself just as her phone rang. Her heart couldn't help but skip a beat when she saw who's number was flashing on the caller id. _Arnold. _

After a few deep breaths she finally answered.

" _Hello" _she said a little shakily trying to act as if he hadn't broken her heart

"_ Hey Helga its me Arnold." _he replied

" _No shit Sherlock. You've only had the same number for the last 3 yrs! " _she said with a small laugh

" _Yeah that was pretty dumb of me to say huh " _he said with a laugh of his own

" _Yeah so what is it that you want with me oh dense one." _Helga asked

" _Oh I was just making sure you were still coming over to practice. I know things haven't been the best between us lately but we really need to work on our project." _said Arnold

" _Heck Yes im coming over Football Head! the project is only worth 1/3 of our final grade and it'll be a cold day in Hell before Helga G. Pataki gets anything below an A in English!" _she replied forcefully

"_ Whatever you say Helga." _he replied back

_" Whatever I say huh? Maybe you really aren't all that stupid Arnold." _she said

_" Trust me I am. I might be one of the dumbest guys walking on the face of the Earth. See there was this really beautiful girl, who happened to be my best friend. Things were great between us until I found out a secret she had. She had been in love with me our whole lives and I was too blind and stupid to realize that I was in love with her too, when it actually mattered. And now I can do is hope and pray that I haven't lost her forever." _Arnold said

_" Sounds pretty messed up. Kind of reminds me of something that happened to me recently. You see I had been in love with my Best friend for as far back as I can remember. In 14 yrs he had been the only guy that I could ever picture myself loving. He meant more than the world to me. After keeping my feeling bottled up inside for so long I had decided that I would finally come clean and tell him how much I loved him, and about all the things I had done for him out of love. But sadly before I ever got the chance someone else told him. At first I was mad because someone else had got to tell him before I did. Then I was happy because I thought now that he finally knew we would be together just like I had always thought we would. but as the days faded by I grew sad because I realized that he had slowly started to ignore me. it hurt me Arnold. I don't know if your best friend ever completely disregarded your feelings for them then stopped talking to them all together, but Trust me Arnold is nothing you ever want to feel. Anyway back to my story. So after days of ignoring me he finally came up to me at school one day and asked me was I going to a friend of ours party. but he wasn't actually interested in whether or not I was going to the party but wanted to know if Jasmine who happens to be my friend, was going. I don't know if I mentioned this earlier the guy I loved who barely even knows Jasmine, claimed to be in love with her. Even though she would NEVER be interested in him. At the party he asked Jas to go upstairs with him so that they could talk alone. She agreed hoping that she could finally set things straight with him. but When she rejected his feelings for her he blamed it on me. claiming me to be a selfish bitch which he would never love nor would anyone else. So yeah I think my story kind of beats out yours." _she said as she wiped a single tear that was rolling down her right cheek.

" _Helga...im sorry im so so very sorry. I know I hurt you so badly and I know you cant forgive me for that right now. you may never be able to forgive me for it but you have to believe me when I say im sorry and that I DO Love you. I Love You so much." _he pleaded

_" Well I guess its my turn to say sorry because I cant. Listen I really don't want to talk about this Arnold. And I know you so I know you aren't going to just let this go, so I think that it would be better that I don't come over tonight." _she explained

_" Yeah you're right I wont ever let this...us go. Good night Helga" _he replied

_" Goodnight Arnold " _she said softly but before she could hang up she heard Arnold softly say those three words once more...

_" I LOVE YOU..."_

_..._

_( AUTHOR'S NOTE )_

SO tell me what do you really think? is it complete and total rubbish? It was hard to think of what to write so honestly I just let the words flows not much thinking involved. I hope that wasn't too much of a bad thing...


	10. Chapter 10

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyy! SO it's been forever and a day since I've updated and im sooooooo very sorry. I no longer have a laptop so writing has been hard to do. Thanks sooo much to everyone for sticking with me on this very long process of completing this story. YOU ROCK! And to any new readers I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I'm starting to accept the fact that I will never own Hey Arnold

Chapter 10

Helga 

"I_ can't believe that actually just happened. Like Arnold just told me AGAIN that he's in love with me and what do I do? I tell him that he doesn't. What the hell is wrong with me? This is all I've ever wanted to hear since I was three years old and now years later I finally get the one thing Ive obsessed over , dreamed about, craved for and I act like a complete idiot. Why can't I just accept what he tells me and be happy with him. Why does my tortured soul always steal away the hope I have in our relationship? I want to sooo badly to believe that he loves me but I just cant. Why would he, someone so perfect love me, someone so flawed? Maybe I need to talk to someone else about this whole thing. But who? I can't always depend on Pheebs to solve every problem I have. I need to a fresh perspective on the subject but who? Olga? No too perky. Rhonda? Too Gossipy. Miriam? Too Drunk. I know who I can talk to. Hopefully they won't judge me and just listen to what I have to say. Maybe I should just call em now._ "Thought Helga to herself before pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number hesitantly. After ringing for a few seconds deep voice answers

"Hello who's this?"

"Hey Gerald its Helga G. Pataki "she replies

"Really it's Helga ? I'm glad you said so. Didn't want to confuse you with the sooo many other Helga's I know." Came his sarcastic reply

"Oh shut it tall hair boy! I called you to talk not to listen to your oh so clever and witty remarks "she said with a small laugh.

"Okkkk so what's up? I get the feeling this has something to do with a certain football headed boy." He replied

"Gee aren't you smart. Because there are sooo many other reasons as to why I would call you." She said

" hey I thought you said and I quote " I called you to talk not to listen to your oh so clever and witty remarks." He said mockingly

"Yeah that I did. So anyway about that football headed boy you mentioned earlier, has he talked to you since last night?" she asked in a small voice

" Well seeing as to how we're best friends and talk every day, yes he has talked to me since last night. Why do you ask?" he asked

"Did he tell you what happened yesterday?" she asked

"Yes I know what happened yesterday." he answered back

"So you know? Why aren't you making a big deal out of this?" she asked with curiosity

"Because I've always known. We may not have been on the best of terms when we were younger Helga but I wasn't as dense as Arnold."

"No one is as dense as Arnold Gerald." She said with a laugh

"Tell me about it. But anyways the reason why I'm not making a big deal about this is because even though he is my best friend, he's the one that's wrong. Not that you don't have issues too. But I know he's told you he's in love with you. I know he's said it more than once. Hell I even know that he means it when he says he's in love with you, but unlike him I understand why you don't believe him when he says it. He's been blind to your feelings far too long and when he finally knows how you feel he breaks your heart without a care in the world. After everything that he's put you through he expects you to believe he loves you? i told him that it would take more than simply saying it to get your heart back, that he needs to show you, but you know Arnold. The boy isn't the best when it comes to relationships." Said Gerald

"Yeah I know he isn't. But do you think IM being too hard on him? I don't understand why I won't let myself accept the idea that he could actually love me? "she replied

"I know why. You don't think you deserve to have him. You're scared." He said in a knowing voice

"Why would I be scared? You must've forgotten who I am. I'm Helga Pataki. Nothing outside of rats scares me." She replied in anger

"Oh I know exactly who you are. You're Helga G. Pataki the girl who's been in love with my best friend since we were three years old. Helga G. Pataki the girl who is so shy and insecure that she put on a mask of anger and hatred for the world so they would fear her. You're Helga G. Pataki the girl who doesn't let people get close to her because she is afraid of getting hurt. But guess what not every person you let in is going to hurt you. I'll tell you exactly why you're afraid to let Arnold love you, you're afraid that once you are together you won't be what he expected. You're afraid that you won't measure up to what he believes you to be. But you won't ever know unless you give it a chance. So what if your parents never really showed you they cared. So what if people who were supposed to love you didn't. The Helga G. Pataki you claim to be, the one that's so strong, she would say fuck you to all those people that mistreated her, she would prove them wrong. So go after what she wants. So what's it going to be huh? "Said Gerald

"You're right Gerald. I'm better than this. "Said Helga

"That you are." He replied

"Who knew?" asked Helga

"Knew what?" asked Gerald

"That you were a regular old .!" she said with a laugh

"HAHAHA Dr. Phil huh? Maybe I should start charging for my advice." He said with a laugh

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thanks Gerald. You're a good guy. Pheebs is lucky to have you." she said kindly

"Of course she is. Anyways I gotta go. I'll see you at school" he replied

"Bye Gerald...and thanks again." She replied

"Bye Helga...and you welcome. I'm always here if you need to talk." Said Gerald before hanging up...

_OK so Gerald ended up being alot more helpful than i expected him to be. But he was right. I have to stop being so afraid for that things will finally go right for me. its time for me to be honest with not just Arnold and myself, but with everyone about the way I fell. Im a good person and I deserve a little happiness. Starting right now. Im going to go over to Arnolds and tell him just how much I love him. " _thought Helga to herself. after a few minutes of getting herself to together she made her way down the stairs and towards the door. after opening she was shocked to come face to face with none other than the boy she was on her way to meet. Arnold.

"Arnold! what are you doing here?" she asked surprised

"Im here to see you, to explain about what i said yesterday." he said

"I was just on my way to your place to talk anout the exact same thing." she said

" Well I just wanted to say that I..." he trailed off

"That you what?" she asked

"I just wanted to say this..." he said before pulling her into a kiss. She couldnt help but freeze up when she felt the soft caress of his lips on hers. It wasnt until he pulled her closer that she relaxed and melted into his embrace. She had always known that he wasnt the best when it came to saying his feelings. so he let his actions speak for him. and when she first felt his tongue stroke hers she knew. Arnold Shortman was indeed in love her, Helga G. Pataki.

Author's note: sooo how was it? Be honest total crap or no? please review I welcome feedback.


	11. Author's Note! Not a new chapter!

Author's note: Soooooo I've recently gotten messages about when am I going to update this fic...sadly I won't be updating because this story is FINISHED! I got to change that during my last update. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it. I am however starting a new story that I hope you guys and dolls will check out once it has been post. LOVE AND HAPPINESS TO YOU ALL


End file.
